Eighty Two Letters
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: Brooke and Lucas' first morning together as an 'exclusive' couple. Oneshot. Warning: fluff.


**Title: **Eighty Two Letters

**Author: **Tejal (Mrs O-Town)

**Rating: **Nothing bad here, honest.

**Summary: **Brooke and Lucas' first 'exclusive' morning together.

**Author's Notes: **Mighty challenged us to write our thoughts on BL's first scenes together after the hiatus – which is obviously an excuse for some fluff. It's pretty short too!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did, then BL would have been exclusive long ago and certain characters won't have been on the show at all.

**Eighty-Two Letters**

Brooke opened her eyes slowly as the warm tendrils of dawn began streaming through the window. She squinted until her eyes managed to get used to it and shifted her head back, promptly knocking it against someone else's.

She winced with pain but as her eyes focused on the figure next to her, a big smile formed on her face.

"I haven't seen that smile for a while," the figure greeted her as he smiled widely in return. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Morning."

"I haven't been this happy in a while," she told him.

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded, taking a glance at their attire.

They hadn't slept together last night and Brooke was glad. She'd been a mess for the last few days and mad at herself for what she let happen with Chris - she hadn't let herself even consider Lucas ever being able to forgive her.

But he had.

And he'd kissed her and held her in his arms, calling her his 'pretty girl' all night.

They'd wound up on a bed, sure, but nothing more than intense kissing and cuddling had gone on.

Brooke was just content in the knowledge that she was with Lucas and that they were exclusive.

The thought brought another smile to her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked.

"Just what we're going to do on our first 'exclusive' day together," she replied intertwining their fingers together. "I'm thinking we should just stay here all day and make up for all the time we lost." She grinned as she kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"Tempting," he agreed, "But we have school, and I have a mom that freely walks in and out of my room." Brooke nodded.

"That could be a problem. Although I really can't wait to show off my new boyfriend."

"Your new boyfriend who kisses you and takes you out on dates?" he hazarded. She nodded. "The new boyfriend who can walk you to class and have his locker decorated?" She nodded again and he leaned in for a kiss. Her hand stopped his mouth just inches from hers.

"Can I request something first?" she asked.

"If I say 'yes', will you let me kiss you?" Brooke nodded. "Then yes."

Brooke looked over at the door, "Can we paint over that? It's just… depressing. I want my red door back."

"You mean _my_ red door." He clarified.

"Well…" Brooke grazed his nose gently, "It is your room – but I do intend to be spending an _awful lot _of time here." She kissed his lips gently.

"I like that plan." He said as Brooke briefly broke away for some air. "I'm going to take you out tonight." Lucas told her.

"Really? And where do you plan on taking me? I'm not a cheap date, you know."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Davis. See, I remember a time where a bar, fake ids and a game of pool were more than enough to suffice. Failing that, another act of breaking and entering into a neighbour's backyard might also be an option."

"Why, Mr. Scott, I do believe I've corrupted you," she joked putting on a pretty bad English-accent.

"Babe," Lucas said, "You can corrupt me any time…"

"Except today," Karen Roe's voice interrupted their plans. They two teenagers looked at one another before their eyes glanced over at Lucas' mother.

"Hi, Karen." Brooke said sheepishly, pushing Lucas' hand out from under her shirt.

"Hello Brooke. It's nice to see you, but I think you're mistaken. You moved out a few months ago and this young man isn't allowed visitors at 5.30 in the morning – unless, of course, you've been here all night." Karen raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, Karen. It won't happen again." Brooke apologised.

"I'm sure it won't. But I'll let you go this time since you've got to get ready for school," she conceded, "It's nice to have you both smiling again." She grinned as she shut the door behind her to give them privacy.

"So…" Brooke said, "What were our plans for this morning?"

"Well, I'm guessing we should go to school and flaunt our new love." Lucas agreed.

"It's a good plan." Brooke sighed, "But I need to go home first and get changed." She pouted. "Meet you at around sevenish?" she queried. He nodded but groaned as she reluctantly got out of bed and slipped her shoes on.

"Be back soon." He told her as she leant in for a brief kiss before disappearing out of the door. Lucas sighed as he stared at the empty place she'd left on the bed.

His eyes flitted to where a brown box stood alone by the door. He picked it up and opened it, pulling out the smaller box inside and opening it up.

Eighty-two letters all addressed to him.

He picked out the first one and, for a few minutes, Lucas stared at the familiar handwriting that spelt out his name and residence. Taking a deep breath he opened up the envelope and began to read.

Eighty-one left.

**Fin.**


End file.
